Captive
Plot As and try to prove that a pedophile was responsible for the murder of a young boy, they uncover evidence proving that the murderer was really another boy whom their suspect had held captive for five years. This forces to fight a defense attorney's claim that the boy's captivity made him a killer. After discovering that the boy had an abusive step-father, McCoy claims that the boy found a family in his kidnapper and was trying to get rid of his rival. Though he offers a deal, the boy, Tory, refuses it and is convicted of second degree murder. McCoy plans to go for the minimum sentence though and feels that no one won in the end. Cast Main cast * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Milena Govich as Detective Nina Cassady * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * David Warshofsky as Roger Kraslow * Julia K. Murney as Lisa Quinlann * David Wilson Barnes as Doug Quinlann * Michael Potts as Malcolm Young * Brooke Smith as Ms. Kurland * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet * Liam Aiken as Tory Quinlann * Julie Lauren as Ellen Fogarty * Rik Alan Walter as Michael Fogarty * Angela Reed as Mindy Morgan * Eric Saiet as Bruce Mayhill * Maya Days as Officer Soto * Ed Vassallo as John Lee Foster * J.C. Montgomery as Judge Everett Mason * Miles Kath as Kevin Fogarty * Joseph Barbara as E.S.U. Sergeant Delgado * Eric Zuckerman as Manager * Lauren Martin as Calle * Tyler Richards as Josh * Peter Picard as Josh's Father * Wendell B. Franklin as Uniform Sergeant * Mickey Solis as Uniform * John Coughlin as Driver * Kathryn Alexander as Jury Foreperson * Jason A. Drago as Prisoner (uncredited) References Gamebox III; Queens; 110th Precinct; Flushing; Chelsea; Blue Velvet Quotes :Roger Kraslow: I know you think I'm a monster, but I loved him like a son. :Connie Rubirosa: Like a son you sexually abused. :Roger Kraslow: At first, yes. :Jack McCoy: I'm not in any mood for a sob story! You're a predator, Mr. Kraslow! :Connie Rubirosa (to McCoy): We're getting our ass kicked. :Jack McCoy: Thanks for sugar coating it. Any suggestions? :Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (about Tory): I think he viewed Kevin as a rival for Kraslow's affections as twisted as that was. :Connie Rubirosa: Tory keeps dusting something off his jacket and in the courtroom I thought he was wearing makeup, like my sister used to wear after a rough night with her abusive boyfriend. :Jack McCoy: How thoroughly did we look into the Quinlann family? :Connie Rubirosa: Not that thoroughly, they weren't suspects. :Connie Rubirosa: What if Tory was a well-adjusted kid from a good family? :Jack McCoy: Not our facts. (pauses) I hope we never have to try that case. :Connie Rubirosa: It was a good win Jack. :Jack McCoy: Nobody won. Background information and notes Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes